Te quiero
by NiK0ol
Summary: Fubuki se esta dando cuenta que se esta enamorando de sierto delantero.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Me estoy enamorando de ti**

Era un día de entrenamiento muy duro, todos daban lo mejor de si, pero Fubuki estaba muy distraído, tenía la necesidad de mirar al goleador estrella del equipo, necesitaba mirar a Goenji, no entendía porque estaba observando con tanta atención a Goenji, sentía como el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían y sus movimientos se hacían más torpes

**-¡cuidado Fubuki!**- dijo Endo pero ya era demasiado tarde, le había llegado directamente el Ryusei Blade V2 de Hiroto lo que hizo que se desmayara.

Despues de unas horas desperto recostado en una cama en una habitacion y recordo lo que le habia pasado, miro a un costado de la cama y observo a Endo, Kido, Hiroto y Goenji, al pronunciar este ultimo en su mente el ritmo de su corazon aumento

**-Fubuki estas bien!**- como siempre, Endo fue el priemro que se dio cuenta de que el platinado estaba despierto

**-Fubuki, porque te interpusiste en mi tiro**- dijo Hiroto preocupado – **bueno de todas formas perdon pero tienes que poner mas atencion, estabas muy distraido hoy**

**-si, que te pasa, tienes un mal día, te ocurrio algo?**- dijo Goenji lo que hiso que se sonrojara, Hiroto se percato de eso y le extraño, pero despues de unos instantes se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba

**-no, es que estaba pensando y me distraje**- dijo con nerviosismo

**-bueno, ya que estas despierto sera mejor que te levantes y te marches a tu casa, esta anochesiedo-** dijo Kido

**-si, tienes razon-** dijo el platinado mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero sintio un punsante dolor en el brazo isquierdo –tsk

**-Fubuki, estas bien**- dijieron todos al unisono

**-si. no se preocupen, no es nada**

**-estas seguro, te acompaño a tu casa mejor?**- dijo Hiroto preocupado, ya que el habia ocasionado esto era lo menos que podía hacer

**-no gracias estoy bieen**- dijo el platinado mientras se ponía las zapatillas, el quería que Goenji lo fuera a dejar

**-no digas nada, igual te acompañare**- dijo Hiroto

**-ya, esta bien**- dijo el platinado rendido, ya que Goenji no le habia dicho nada al menos queria irse con alguien – **pero antes voy al baño, vuelvo en un momento**- dijo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta

**-tu crees que este bien?**- dijo Hiroto

**-no creo, pero si el no nos quiere decir, supongo que en su momento lo ara**- respondio el peliplateado

**-muy bien, Hiroto te encargo a Fubuki, me tengo que ir adios chicos-** dijo Kido mientras se alejaba de el lugar

**-te veo mañana Kido-** dijo Endo entusiasta

**-yo tambien te lo encargo me tengo que ir-** dijo Goenji mientras iba detrás de Kido para pedirle que lo esperara, ya que sus casas quedaban en la misma ese momento Fubuki entro y al no ver a Goenji se entristecio y bajo levemente su rostro, lo

que a Hiroto le extraño

**-muy bien nos vamos Fubuki**- dijo Hiroto mientras se despedia de Endo quien como siempre iba a entrnar a la torre de metal

**-chao Endo, nos vemos**- dijo Fubuki mietras era jalado por Hiroto. Ya lejos de Endo empesaron a hablar

**-y Fubuki… por que estabas tan distraído en el entrenamiento, de echo, haz estado raro ultimamente**- dijo Hiroto

**-Eh- es que…etto…mm**- dijo el platinado nervioso y sonrojado a lo que Hiroto le dio risa

-**Fubuki, si no me quieres contar no lo agas, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estare aquí ok?**

**-ya**- dijo el platinado un poco mejor, y sin darse cuenta ya habia llegado a su casa –**Gracias por venir hasta aquí solo para dejarme en mi casa**

**-no digas nada, era lo menos que podria hacer depues de que te golpee con la pelota **– dijo Hiroto un poco triste

**-no te preocupes, bueno adios **– dijo el platinado mientras entraba en su casa, estaba vacía, como siempre, habia conosido a un hombre muy gentil que lo ayudaba con el dinero, pero nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaba en otro lado, le enviaba el dinero por correo –**como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí**- dijo con un aire de tristeza- **eh! Pero que estoy diciendo, el es un compañero de equipo nada mas, Goenji solo me ve como a un amigo **–entro a su habitacion y se acosto, ya era muy tarde y con la esperanza de que ese pensamiento se fuera de su mente se acosto, lo que no funciono muy bien porque penso en el toda la noche, mientra pensaba, cada palabra le hacia mas daño hasta que una lagrima solitaria recorrio su mejilla – **Goenji, te quiero mucho.**

**espero k les aya gustado noe s muy bueeeno xDD peroe sta por ahi xDDD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ****Una noche contigo**

Fubuki se despertó con el sonido del despertador, estaba muy cansado ya que casi no habia dormido pensando en el goleador estrella del equipo –**dime, si me escuchas porfavor dime…. por que te quiero tanto?**- dijo soltando toda su tristeza, despues de unos minutos llorando sin parar sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro parecía debilitado sin fuerzas, se tomo una ducha larga para olvidar a Goenji pero no lo consiguio, se vistio lentamente, ya que con los animos que tenia no queria ir al instituto, mirandose al espejo noto que la hinchason habia disminuido, pero tenia los ojos rojos y su cuerpo estaba muy debil, tenia fiebre y como al platinado no le venia muy bien el calor, temrino sintiendose completamente mal, pero decidio ir al intituto, solo para ver al peliplateado, aunque en el fondo, el sabia que lo unico que hacia era torturarse, pensando que podria tal vez decirle lo que sentia por el, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el salon de clases, observando la puerta del salon desesperadamente porque el platinado no habia llegado aun y siempre era muy puntual. Despues de unos minutos sono el timbre, y Goenji habia llegado, un largo escalofrio recorrio de pies a cabeza a Fubuki.

**-hola Fubuki, como estas?**- dijo el platinado, en ese momento sintio que se moriria, no podia formular ninguna respuesta, Goneji lo estaba mirando fijamente viendo sus ojos rojos – **tienes los ojos rojos, que te pasa?** – dijo con un tono preocupado

**-no te preocupes, es que..eh… estaba pensando** – dijo al fin, de todas fomras si estaba pensando. Las clases pasaron rápidas, ya que Goenji no paraba de mirar al platinado, estaba preocupado, que mas podria esperarse?, una actitud rara, y ojos rojos, le preocupaba, hasta que sono el timbre del almuerzo, Fubuki corrio con su almuerzo a la asotea, no queria verlo, en ese momento Hiroto se dio cuenta y lo siguio sin que se diera cuenta – **porque!, porque no puedo hablarte! –** grito con toda la energia que tenia

**-hola Fubuki, a quien no le puedes hablar?** – dijo le pelirojo lo que al platinado le sorprendio y se puso muy nervioso

**-no.. etto… nada es que estaba… eh** – no habia nada que pudiera usar como defensa, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque necesitaba mentirle a Hiroto, era su amigo, sin embargo, no era facil de explicar

**-si no me lo quieres decir no importa, pero sabes que simepre estare alli** – dijo marchandose, pero lo detubo un tierno y asustado Fubuki sujetandolo del brazo

**-eh… es que** – no podia hablar, estaba muy nervioso, el pelirojo se dio cuenta y se sento al lado del peliplateado y este le emesó a contar todo lo que sentía

-**solo era eso?, por eso estabas tan raro, estabas tan distraido porque no te podias concetrar, estabas viedo a Goenji todo el tiempo? – **el platinado se sonrojo completamente y empeso a tartamusear

-**n-no es q-que eh..si – **dijo muy tiernamente – **me ayudarias porfavor, no quiero estar asi el resto de mi vida**

**-mmm, no se, deja pensarlo **– el platinado se puso nervioso, no sabia si diria que si o no – **no broma si te ayudare, como no si eres uno de mis mejores amigos – **el peliplateado se puso feliz hasta que tocaron el timbre para volver a clases.

Las clases pasaron my rapido, ahora estaba mas animado, ya que sabia que podria haber una posibilidad de que su amor fuera correspondido, su amor?, si su amor, ya lo había aceptado, pero habia sierta incomodidad en su interior, estaba muy concentrado pensando en que podria ser aquella incomodidad, hasta que no se dio cuenta y choco con Goenji, Fubuki cayó al suelo bruscamente, y quedo en una pose muy sexy, lo que hizo sonrojase al mayor, este no se habia caido ya que reacciono a timepo

**-Fubuki, lo siento estas bien?** – dijo Goenji, pero en ese momento habian ido corriendo otros niños y empujaron a Goenji, este cayó ensima de Fubuki en una pose muy sexy, lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran – **eh!, perdon** – dijo el mayor parandose rapidamente, Fubuki estaba muy sonrojado, y su corazon estaba como a 100000000 por minuto, no sabia que hacer, estaba asustado y confundido, solo veia al platinado hablandole – **Fubuki?, holaaaa?** – Goenji le extendio una mano para que se levantara, pero no modulo bien su fuerza y lo levanto muy fuerte y el menor se cayo ensima del platinado, ahora era Fubuki quien estaba ensima de Goenji

**-Goe****nji, lo siento** – ahora Fubuki se levanto pero esta vez todo ocurrio normal

**-muy bien, eso fue extraño**

**-si, ni que lo digas…. no te ocurrio nada?-** pregunto el menor preocupado, pero al ver la pierna de Goenji la que estaba rasmillada y tenia un poco de sangre, se asusto y trato de llevarlo al colegio pero estaba muy lejos

**-Fubuki, no te preocpes, no es muy grave** – dijo Goenji, pero al ver que su herida no paraba de sangrar el menor se desesperó y lo llevó a su casa, que estaba mucho mas cerca que el colegio. Ya adetro de la casa el menor dejo al paltinado en el sillon de entrada y fue corriendo a buscar el botiquin de primeros auxilios, le lavo la herida, tuvo qe quitarle el pantalón, lo que hizo que este totalemente sonrojado y nervioso, su corazon esta vez si que estaba a 100000 por hora, le lavo la herida con cuidado y le puso una venda para que parara de sangrar, lo recosto en su cama, ya que no habia otra, y dejo que reposara

**-losiento Goenji, todo esto es mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba** – dijo el menor con un tono triste a punto de llorar

**-no te preocupes, no es grave, y….me tragiste a tu casa solo por esto?**

**-eh…..es que… etto.. **– dijo el menor con nerviosismo – **te molesta?** – dijo con un tono muy triste lo que hizo sentirse muy culpable a Goenji, Fubuki se tapo el rostro con el flequillo

**-Fubuki, no importa, no**** es grave, y me parece agradable estar contigo asi que no importa** – este comentario hizo sonrojarse al menor y recordo a su querido Goenji en ropa interior, con sus boxer sexy y…. pero que estaba pensando, parecia un pervertido, pero no podia negar que era muy bonito

**-no quieres nada?**

**-no gracias estoy bien asi, recostado en tu cama, en tu casa, deberia ser un poco molesotso si te pidiera algo** – dijo el platinado un poco apenado

**-no importa enserio, de echo siempre estoy solo, eres la primera persona que ha entrado a mi casa** – dijo el menor con tristeza

**-enserio?...** – ubo un momento largo de silencio hasta que Goenji dijo la primera palabra – **y… de que hablamos?**

**- eh… no se….etto** – no tenia ningun tema y estaba empesando a ponerse nervioso

**- ah!, por sierto, por que haz estado distraido ultimamente te ha pasado algo** - dijo el mayor

**-eh….es que.. ah! por sierto no querias nada?, te voy a traer un vaso con agua** - dijo el peliplateado saliendo lo mas rapido de la habitacion

_**-aaaaah**_** (suspiro) bueno, si no me quiere contar, lo hara despues**

**-bien, toma este vaso con a…-** pero no alcanso a terminar la palabra porque se tropeso y el agua cayo en la polera y pantalon de Goenji - **Goenji…yo….lo siento…** - dijo el menor con un tono de tristeza - **te eh ocacionado un monton de probleams, soy muy torpe, por eso deberia haber sido que mi "papa" se fue de la casa, a menudo rompo cosas, se me caen cosas y por eso…**

**-Fubuki, no importa, es mejor ayar la solucion en vez de lamentars epor lo que ya paso, ademas es solo una poelra y un pantalon, no es nada**

**-ah! porsierto, te presto ropa para que te cambies?**

**-bueno, esta bien - **dijo el mayor. Fubuki fue a buscar la ropa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia que prestarle ropa al mayor!, su ropa, el usándola!, de inmediato se sonrojo pero ya no habia vuelta atrás, encontro una polera blanca con celeste y un monito de nieve en ella y un pantalon verde muy cool

**-toma** - dijo el menor ofresiendole la ropa, el mayor comensó a desvestirse enfrente del menor y est ese empeso a poner nervioso, estaba respirando con dificultad y tenia fiebre a causa del sonrojo, su corazon estaba muy rapido, el mayor solo quedo en boxer, lo que hizo a Fubuki caerse, Goenji se asusto y se aserco a el aun con la herida y lo tomo en brasos para ponerlo en la cama, se habia desmayado!, tenia fiebre, el mayor hizo todo lo posible por normalizarlo y lo logro, despues de unas horas mas tarde, el mayor estaba con la ropa de Fubuki acostado en la cama al lado del menor

**-Goenji?** - dijo el menor con un tono de cansansio

**-Fubuki estas mejor?, te desmayaste y tenias fiebre, estabas ardiendo -** dijo el mayor

**-peron por causarte molestias, no vez que soy caotico?, nadie quiere estar conmigo** - dijo muy triste

**-Fubuki, yo esoty aquí, y**** no me molesta, me preocupe mucho cuando ocurrio pero ya estas mejor**

**-gracias Goenji, eres la unica persona que me trata tan bien - **el menor lo abrazo pero depsues de unos momentos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo y su corazon volvio a estar muy rapido, se sonrojo

**-Fubuki estas rojo de**** nuevo** - y asi se pasaron el timepo juntos hatsa que

**-ya esta oscuresiendo, mejor anda a tu casa y mañana me puedes traer la ropa**

**-gracias Fubuki****, no puedo creer que seas tan tierno con esa cara -** dijo el amyor mientras paretaba una de las mejillas al menor - **oh! Perdon me deje llevar**

**-no importa, pero…Goenji, sonara raro pero… - **el menor empeso a tartamudear -** t-te qu-quisiera i-in-invitar a qu-quedarte a dormir - **dijo con un tono timido

-**Fubuki es muy repentino, haber deja ver si mi mamá me da permiso - **el mayor saca su celular y llama a casa - **eh.. hola mamá? Soy yo, te queria pedir permiso para quedarme en la casa de un amigo hoy..em… ya….si…no no…..ya chao, adivina que**

**-no te dejaron **

**-si, si me dejaron, muy bien y ahora donde voy a dormir? - **dijo el mayor con intriga, el menor se sonrojo pero tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle

**-Go****-goenji, nunca eh dormido con nadie antes asi que si quieres puedes dormir con migo -** dijo con un hilo de voz pero fue suficiente para que el mayor lo escuchara

**-bueno, total tu cama es grande, tiene espacio suficiente para 2 personas****, pero el problema es que no traje ropa para cambiarme**

**-no importa yo te presto**

**-gracias Fubuki, bueno ya es tarde porque no nos acostamos y nos dormimos** - dijo con un tono sensualmente, lo dijo inconsientemente lo que hizo que el menor se sonrojara

**-Go-goenji no lo digas asi de..**

**-de que?**

**-de …de…sensual -** dijo el menor ya como un tomate

**-ah! si a veces me pasa bueno **

**-altiro te traigo el pijama** - dijo mietras los 2 subian al cuarto, una vez ya cambiados, se acostaron los 2

**-Fubuki**

**-si?**

**-tu hablas en la noche?**

**-no se porque nadie esta aquí** - dijo el menor con un tono de tristeza

**-bueno, ahora estoy yo a si que lo averiguaré -** dijo el mayor con un tono travieso, lo que a Fubuki se le vino a la mente fue que tal vez hable sobre sus sentiminetos hacia el

**-pero, si me muevo mucho**

**-a bueno ese no es problema, no me importa**

**-bueno, buenas noches** - dijo Fubuki, pero al minuto despues Goenji se habia dado vuelta, el platinado esaba en medio de la cama y fubuki por ende estaba en el lado de la cama, estaban muy cerca, el mayor ya se habia dormido, solo habian unos escasos centimetros de distancia, lo que hizo al menor sonrojarse, y por inercia a morderse el lavio inferior -*no puedo, no pudeo besarlo, pero se ve tan irresistible*

**-Fubuki…estoy despierto**

**-eh!** - dijo fubuki muy nervioso

**-ya, buenas noches**

**-buenas noches, y…** - ubo un largo silencio hasta que el mayor lo rompio

**-y…?**

**-te quiero** - dijo con una voz tan timida que al mayor le dio un escalofrio - **eh!, me refiero a que como estas aquí me da la sensacion de que eres mi hermano y entonces….bueno, buenas noches**

**-buenas noches - **dijo Goenji, todabia estaban de frente pero ya los dos se habian dormido, fue la noche mas placentera de Fubuki, estar con su amado, tener la posibilidad de besarlo, era irresistible, pero no lo hizo, prefirio aguantarse a perder esa amistad, lo que el sabia era que por lo menos, ahora con Goenji estaban mas unidos.

**Espero que les guste, me tarde un poco en ahcerlo pero preferi subirlo altiro :B**

**PD: el titulo no es muy original xD pero me costo mucho ponerle el nombre xD wen ahorasi y gracias por poner reviwes xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_weno aquí les tengo el capitulo 1313 disfrutenlo, este esta muy ardiente grrrrr xD_

**Capitulo 3:**** Quiero estar contigo, para siempre**

Goenji ya se habia despertado, estaba ansioso porque Fubuki estaba demaciado cerca, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y un mechon de pelo en la cara, se veía muy sexy, y por eso Goenji tenia un sonrojo intenso y tenia dificultades para respirar, queria besarlo, abrazarlo, quería aunque sea rozar sus labios, sin darse cuenta empezó a avanzar lentamente al rostro de Fubuki, y sin darse cuenta estaba ensima de él, a muy pocos centimetros, le besó la mejilla muy suavemente

**-****Goenji** -dijo el menor entre sueños, Fubuki abrazó lo mas cerca que tenia, y ese era Goenji, lo tenia abrazado, estaba "durmiendo" abrazado a Fubuki, estaban muy cerca, se sentia la respiracion que se mezclaba y aun durmiente el menor se sonrojo, estaban a unos 2cms de distancia

**-Goenji, estas despierto?**** -** dijo el menor, Goenji se desespero, que pensaria si lo viera de esa forma, asi que se dio vuelta y dijo desesperadamente

**-si, me voy a levantar, puedo usar la ducha?**

-**eh s-si** - tartamudeo el platinado tapandose el sonrojo

**-muy bien nos vemos abajo ****-** dijo el mayor saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion **-*casi me descubre, pero que estoy diciendo!, el es mi amigo, no se que me pasa, sineot algo increíble en el corazon* -**dijo confundido el maor mientras se metia en al ducha para tratar de olvidar lo que paso - ***pero por que abra pronunciado mi nombre entre sueños* -**dijo Goneji sonrojandose.

Ese dia era sabado, asi que el mayor se quedaria todo el dia con Fubuki y en la tarde se iria a su casa. Despues de unos momentos sintio como Goenji salia de la ducha

**-¡Fubuki tengo una idea!, preparare el desayuno**

**-eh!, pero no seria mucha molestia!**

**-no, no importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer depues de que me invitaste a dormir**

**-bueno, gracias!** -dijo el menor, aproximandose a la ducha para darse un buen baño. Depues de que ya estaba vestido fue a la cocina para ayudar a Goenji, pero estaba todo servido, era simple el desayuno, era pan con huevo, una leche con chocolate y jugo de naranja, el menor probo un trozo de pan

_**-oooh**_**(asombro) esta delicioso, Goenji tu cocinas?**

**-no es la primera vez que ago esto, pero esta rico****?, a ver deja probar** -le dijo el mayor, y se acerco al pan de Fubuki mordiendolo con los ojos cerrados, lo que a Fubuki le dio un sonrojo

**-mmm, tienes razon esta rico**

Despues de terminar de tomar desayuno, fueron a la piesa de Fubuki, la que estaba completamente ordenada y limpia

**-ordenaste la habitacion?** -dijo el mayor extrañado

**-pues claro, no me gusta tener mis cosas desordenadas** -dijo muy timido

-**porque no practicamos football**

**-buena idea** -dijo el platinado entusiasmado y se aproximaron a una cancha que estaba cerca de ahí. Goenji tenia el balon, y Fubuki uso su tecnica especial Ángel de Nieve y le robo el balon, el mayor se sonrojo, ya que fubuki con su test blanca y tan tierno parecia un verdadero angel, y asi se pasaron el entrenamineto, observandose mutuamente, tomaron un descanso breve, los dos se acostaron en el pasto observando el cielo

**-*porque lo estoy mirando tan fijamente, que me esta pasando***

**-*porque me esta mirando tan fijamente* -**dijo confundido el menor, depsues de que estbaan muertos de cansacion el menor paro la pelota con el pie repentinamente

**-creo que estamos muy distraidos, porque no paramos mejor?** - dijo el menor entre jadeos por el cansancio

**-si, mejor paramos un rato, tengo una idea, quieres ir por un helado?**

**-si, y… lo quiero de vainilla** - dijo Fubuki timido, como siempre, se fueron a cambiar, estaban muy cansados, se tomaron otro baño pero este fu emas breve, despues de todo era para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo.

Despues de bañarse, salieron de la casa pero Fubuki se tropeso y cayo ensima de Goneji, la puerta se cerró muy fuerte y el menor se asusto y se aferro al pecho del amyor buscando proteccion, Goneji lo abrazo protectoramente

**-Fubuki, solo fue la puerta**

**-pero igual me asuste, ademas me cai ensima tuyo** -dijo timido

**-no importa, pero…em…te puedes parar?**

**-ah! si c****laro** -dijo el menor -y ahora a los helados. Ya en la tineda de helados.

**-no traje dinero**** -**dijo el menor quien saco poco dinero de su bolsillo

**-yo tampoco, juntemos, a ver si nos alcanza** - dijo Goenji

**-si nos alcanza pero solo para un helado**

**-y que te parece si compramos uno de vainilla y tu lo muerdes por un lado y yo por el otro**

**-buena idea -** dijo el menor comprando el dicho helado. Mietras los mordian los dos no se dieron cuneta cuando mordieron el helado al mismo tiempo y sus labios experimentaron una tierna caricia, ubo un silencio un poco incomodo, los dos cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron, pero no iban a dejar que el helado se derritiera, asique los dos nuevamente embes de morderlo, para que no ocurriera el accidente denuevo, chuparon el helado al mismo timepo, y ahora eran sus lengus las que chocaron, el corazon de Fubuki no podía ir mas rapido y el de Goenji se empezo a acelerar

**-*que me esta pasando***

-**Goenji…nuestros labios…y…** -dijo el menor timido, Goenji aparto la mirada para que no se le notara el sonrojo. Mientras pasaban vieron un parque de diversiones gigante y Goenji aprovecho la oportunidad

**-mira el parque de diversiones, es gigante - **dijo actuando, pero no le salio muy bien, pero a Fubuki no le importo, estaba extaciado con el parque.

**-quieres e****ntrar? **-pregunro el mayor

**-no, no te preocupes** -dijo el paltinado, a lo que Goenji lo tomo de la mano y el corazon de Fubuki se acelero

**-tu no te preocupes, vamos, es gratis! Aprovecha**

**-esta bien**

Despues de entrar los dos vieron una montaña rusa gigante

**-quieres subirte ahí -**dijo el platinado

**-e-es qu-que, me da miedo** - dijo triste

**-no te preocupes tanto, yo es****toy aquí asi que vamos** -dijo Goenji mientras se subian, despues de dar todas esas vueltas, Fubuki cuando se bajo, casi se cae, y Goenji lo tomo de la cintura para que no se cayera, era muy delgada, era delicada, el cuerpo de Fubuki era delicado, los dos se sonrojaron, el mayor lo solto y se fueron de ese parque, era suficiente con ese echo para irse de ese lugar, pero se desviaron al parque, Goneji estaba viendo a Fubuki de reojo, estaba muy cansado, hacia calor

**-te quieres sentar un poco? **

**-esta…bien **-dijo entre jadeos, los dos se querian sentar, pero el parque estaba lleno de gente, no habia ninguna banca desocupada, pero vieron un pequeñisimo asineto, era solo apra una personam y a Goenji le dio una idea

**-Goenji, no hay…ningun…asineto**** desocupado**

**-si hay uno mira sigueme **-dijo tomandolo de la mano

**-pero es solo para una persona**

**-mmm…tienes razon, tengo una idea **-dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba a Fubuki de la cintura para sentarlo en sus piernas, y lo abrazo para que no se cayera

**-Go-goenji!** -dijo totalmente sonrojado, tomo las manos de Goenji para apratarla, pero este las quito para luego tomar sus manos y se apoyo en la espalda de Fubuki, asi estuvieron un buen rato, los 2 sonrojados y sus corazones estaban acelerados -**Go-goenji, porque me estas abrazando?**

**-porque lo preguntas?, no pu****edo?**

**-no no es eso, es que es raro, me da verguensa -**dijo el menor

**-bueno** -Goenji quito las manos lentamente pero Fubuki las tomo y las puso denuevo, ubo un silencio incomodo

**-bueno salgamos del parque, ya descansamos** -dijo el menor, los dos se separaron lentamente, pero Goenji subio mas rapido que Fubuki y sus partes intimas chocaron lo que hizo que se quejaran, los dos se sonrojaron aun mas y se fueron rapido del lugar.

**-vamos a la casa, estoy seguro que tienes hambre** -dijo Goenji divertido, aprovechando para cambiar el tema

**-no es que…-** pero su frase fue interrumpida por un feroz rugido de su estomago, lo que hizo que se sonrojara de verguensa

**-no vez?, te preparare lo que mas me gusta, fideos, te gustan?**

-**eh! si, me encantan**

**-porque cada vez que te hablo dices "eh!" o empiezas a tartamudear, te da verguens****a hablar conmigo?**

**-s-s-si -dijo con un hilo de voz**

**-y porque?, somos amigos no?, eres de confiansa**

**-bueno si pero me pongo nervioso** -dijo el menor - ***es ahora o nunca* , Go-goenji, yo… **-pero su frase fue interrumpida por un camion, estaban cruzando la calle en rojo, Fubuki como era despistado estaba en medio de la calle, pero fue salvado por Goenji, esta lo abrazo por la espalda y luego salto hacia atrás para caer al suelo de la vereda, Fubuki queda arriba del mayor

-**ten mas cuidado, como eres tan despistado, casi te matan ¡!**-dijo preocupado

**-l-lo siento, es que…** -dijo apenado

**-Fubuki…**

**-si?**

**-ya te puedes quitar de ensima** -dijo sonrojado el mayor al ver que Fubuki estaba ensima de él, el que tambien estaba sonrojado

**-****ah! s-sierto -**dijo mientras se paraba lentamente y retomaban la marcha

**-y que me ibas a decir?****, fue como un** - el mayor imito la voz de Fubuki -**G-goenji, yo….. tu?**

**-yo…etto…tengo hambre!, apuremonos** -dijo el menor tomando la mano de Goenji, quien se sonrojo

**-bueno, de ser asi lo ubieras dicho** -dijo el platinado mientras Fubuki buscaba las llaves de su casa, al abrirla los dos entraron pero Fubuki todabia tenia sujeta la mano de Goenji

**-Fubuki, ya me puedes soltar**

**-eh! Si**

**-no vez? de nuevo dijiste "eh!", te incomoda que te hable sierto?**

**-no, no es eso** -dijo Fubuki con tristeza mientras detrocedia, pero no estaba viendo que atrás había un cuadro botado **-*otra oportunidad, tengo que hacerlo* es que…** -su frase fue interrumpida por 2 vez por un (n/a maldito xd) cuadro tirado en el suelo, el menor se asusto asi que tomo lo mas cerca que estaba, la mano de Goenji, quien cayo denuevo ensima de Fubuki, pero esta vez la cabeza del mayor habia quedado en el cuello del platinado, se habian quedado asi unos momentos, Fubuki sentia la respiracion de Goenji en su cuello, estaba completamente rojo y el mayor estaba sonrojado

**-**** nos vivimos cayendo sabes** -dijo en un tono gracioso

**-si** -dijo el menor soltando una risita nerviosa -**Goenji**

**-que?**

**-ahora eres tu el que no se levanta -**dijo el menor ya acostubrado

**-tienes razon** -dijo levantandose ofresiendole la mano a Fubuki

**-gracias** -dijo mientras tomaba la mano

**-que te parece si te enseño a cocinar, de echo supongo que nunca cocinas por que estaba todo guardado, a todo esto, que comes todo el dia?**

**-compro todo** -dijo triste ya que no sabia cocinar

**-no importa, yo te enseño, desde ahora me tendras que llamar Goenji-sempai**

**-esta bien Goenji-sempai -**dijo el menor timido, y asi se pasaron unas horas cocinando. Luego de que todo estaba listo, pusieron la mesa y siriveron el plato de Fubuki primero, este probo primero -**esta delicioso**

**-enserio?, a ver dame** -dijo el mayor abriendo la boca, Fubuki le dio un bocado

**-esto se esta volviendo una costubre**

**-estan deliciosos **-dijo Goenji mientras le sacaba otro poco

**-oye sirvete en tu plato**

**-tienes razon** -dijo.

Despues de terminar de comer, lavaron los platos y se lavaron los dientes. Fubuki fue a ver con que se tropeso y se encontro con la foto de su familia cuando eran mas pequeños, se quedo observando la foto con sierta nostalgia, llego Goenji y miro la foto

**-esa es la foto cuando tus padres y tu hermano estaban vivos, no?**

**-si, cuando estaba con mi mamá, ahora estoy solo, todos los dias llego y no hay nadie, me siento muy solo** -dijo muy triste

**-te propongo algo interesante, creo que te va a gustar** -dijo el mayor -yo tambien estoy viviendo solo, mi padre y mi madre estan en el extranjero, encontraron un trabajo mucho mas estable y allá pagan mejor, mi hermana se fue con ellos a otra escuela, encambio yo, proteste par quedarme aquí, para no alejarme de ustedes, a mi padre le costo decir que si, pero me dijo que era una buena oportunidad para que aprendiera lo que es vivir solo, a si que te propongo, traigo el dinero de lo que me envían para aca y yo….

**-tú? -**dijo inosente el menor

**-****eh! mejor te lo digo despues **

**-porque? Es muy importante? Te tienes que ir?tienes que hacer algo? Me vas a dejar…?**

**-dejar?**

**-so-solo - **dijo muy triste soltando una lagrima, pero Goenji lo abrazo, fue un abrazo lleno de cariño

**-no, todo lo contrario, no me quiero ir de aquí nunca pero tengo que irme a mi casa, bueno -**dijo mientras subia la cabeza de Fubuki para que este lo mirara y le quito la lagrima con el dedo pulgar

**-nos vemos mañana, te voy a visitar, chao**

**-chao -**dijo un poco mejor, para luego acostarse, no tneia ambre, no queria comer nada, solo queria dormir donde habia dormido su amado, y se durmio abrazando una almohada

_xDD las dejare en intrigaaaa__, no se porque pero muajajaja bueno espero que les aya gustado por que a mi si, como en el cap 10 les voy a decir que quizo decir goenji, no mentira pero no c cuando, ademas es muy ovbio xD weno espero reviews x3_

_PD: algunas veces escribo mal por ejemplo asi "ohla cmo setay" es por que se me va a ir la idea xD pero ustedes entineden xD arregle lo ams posible y si encuentran una pueden asotarme ( agao 1313) xD weno eos chao besos_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:** El mejor dia de mi vida**

Fubuki desperto con la almohada aun abrazada a ella, extrañaba a Goenji, pero él no se podia quedar todos los dias en su casa, se levanto en silencio y fue a bañarse, se vistio y fue a tomar desayuno aun no articulando ninguna frase, recordo cuando el mayor le hizo el desayuno, cuando los 2 estaban solos y se reian juntos, pero ahora no era asi, estaba tomando leche cuando tocaron el timbre

**-ya voy!** -grito desde la cocina, se encamino a la puerta y al abrirla se encontro con un regalo, lo miro extrañado y depues de resivirlo vio al mayor

**-toma, es un regalo de mi parte, es por averme divertido tanto contigo ayer, y por todo lo que hiciste por mi** -dijo un poco sonrojado

**-pero Goenji…**- pero su frase fue interrumpida por el dedo del mayor al ponerse en su boca

**-no digas nada -**dijo acercandose a el, el menor estaba como un tomate, mientras Goenji se acercaba a el -**y que estabas haciendo** -dijo desviandode dentro de la casa

-**estaba tomando…**

**-desayuno **-dijo acertivo el mayor

**-como supiste?**

**-lo vi aquí en la cocina, no importa** -dijo acercandoce y omandolo de la cintura para guiarlo a la cocina

**-Go-goenji**..-dijo agitando sus brazos

**-que?**

-**me estas t-tomando de la c-cintura** -dijo totalmente sonrojado

**-y?**

**-como que y, eso no es lo que haria una persona normal**

**-bueno, ya** -dijo soltandolo y adelantandose -**no te alteres** -dijo un poco molesto porque el menor no lo dejo tomarlo de la cintura

**-Goenji yo no…yo no quize decir eso** -dijo un poco triste

**-y por que me dijiste eso?**

-**porque me da verguensa** -dijo muy bajo

**-bueno entonces si te da verguensa no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca mas** -dijo terminando y se fue

**-Go-goneji no -**pero ya era demaciado tarde, se habia ido, estaba muy enojado no entendia cual era la roazon por la que se habia enojado por algo tan simple -**si, soy un tonto, y pensar que con unas simples palabras se puede arruinar todo** -dijo muy triste y se fue a su habitacion

-**Porque, porque le dije eso, que me esta pasando, quiero que el sea feliz y nunca verlo triste, necesito volver** -dijo el mayor, ya un pco lejos de la casa de Fubuki, fue corriendo y abrió la peurta, mientras subía las escaleras penso ***que descuidado es, como deja la puerta abierta***, llegando a su habitación loo vio tirado en su cama muy triste, fue sigilosamente y se acostó al lado del menor y tocandole sus cabellos le dijo

**-perdoname, no me gusta que no me dejes tocarte** -dijo un poco timido pero convinsente

**-G-goenji tú** -pero su frase fue interrumpida por un tierno beso de parte de Goenji

**-p-perdon es que y-yo** -dijo sonroja do el mayor

**-no importa, te quiero, mucho** -dijo finalizando el menor mientras este se le tiraba ensima a Goenji y el lo tomaba de la cintura

**-F-fubuki** - pero su frase murio incompleta en su boca ya que un beso del menor lo sorprendió -**yo también te quiero** -dijo mientras pasaba su mano de bajo de la polera mientras que la otras seguía en la cintura del menor

**-ah! G-goenji-kun** -dijo totalmente sonrojado

**-no te preocupes, todo estará bien** -dijo seductoramente mientras lo besaba y recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de fubuki con sus manos, hasta que le llegó a estorbar la polera y se la empezó a quitar despacio, ya sin la polera empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Fubuki y este soltaba pequeños gemidos, bajando poco a poco con sus besos que volvían loco al pequeño, desendió hasta su abdomen

**-G-goneji…kun** -dijo el pequeño en un gemido lo que le encantó al mayor, dio pequeños besos en el miembro del menor y notaba como empezaba a crecer considerablemente, pero Fubuki no se lo dejaría tan fácil a Goenji, dando un giro rapido este quedo sobre él y empezó a besarle con desesperación mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro del mayor, este soltaba gemidos roncos lo que exitaba enormemente a Fubuki

**-Fu…buki -**dijo mientras el menor iba bajando al abdomen del mayor y quitandole el pantalón con destreza, vio como el miembro del mayor, que era extremadamente grande, empezó lamerlo y luego de unos momentos de gemidos roncos se o introdugo en su boca completamente -**ah! Fubuki, más….rápido** -el menor aumentó la velocidad, cada vez eran más seguidos los gemidos que daba el mayor hasta que un líquido empapo toda la cabidad del menor, y se lo quitó lentamente, el mayor lo volteó y le quito el pantalon, vio como el miembro del menor se liberaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo introdugo en la boca, se escuchaban gemidos del menor, empezó a aumentar la velocidad mientras al pequeño le rebosaba la exitación, sintió aquel nectar en su boca, y retiró aquel miembro aun exitado, beso al menor con lujuria y empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en el recto de Fubuki

**-ah! G-goenji, me…due…le** -dijo tiernamente

**-quieres que …pare **-dijo preocupado sacando lentamente sus dedos

**-no** -dijo minetras aproximaba una de sus manos a su recto y reintroducía los dedos de Goenji, ya dilatado el ano del menor, Goenji aproximó su miembro exitado y empezó a introducirlo

**-ah!** -dijo mientras se afirmaba del cuello de Goenji y este empesaba a introducirlo aun más y empezó a empestir lentamente, después de unos instantes aumentó la velocidad y el placer, los dos estaban en el punto más exitante de sus vidas hasta que el mayor terminó en el interior de Fubuki quien estaba muy cansado, Goenji cayó al lado de Fubuki y los dos se acostaron

-**te quiero** -dijo el mayor abrazandolo y asi pegar sus cuerpos

-**yo igual** -dijo tapando su sonorjo con el brazo de goenji y se durmieron los dos

_Este capitulo fue un poco corto es que no tenía inspiraciooon pero al leer sus cometanrios me inspire un poquitito e hice el capitulo xD__ espero que lo ayan disfrutado_


End file.
